La tortura de el reflejo
by ReginaMillsEvil
Summary: ¿ Quién fue testigo de todo en el Castillo? ¿ Quien todo lo ve y cuenta? Aquí está el secreto...( Veo fatal que Sidney no este en la lista de personajes de Fanfics... me parece un tanto importante pero bueno...


**La tortura de el reflejo**

_Dedicatoria: A todo el mundo XD!_

La imagen se reflejaba ante mi a tras luz de la noche… en aquel lugar frío, aquel rincón en la pared que ella había creado para mí. Ese lugar donde yo podía verla, ver lo más recóndito en silencio, su hermoso cuerpo.  
Tan solo con mirarla, lo poco que quedaba de mi alma se estremecía, y solo entonces pensaba que volvía a ser el que era… pero solo se producía porque era un sueño.  
Ahora, con ese rayo azul de la luna, la nueva inquilina miraba asombrada a su alrededor, asustada como pocos de la actitud de la Reina.  
Movía sus ojos azules, solo los ojos, buscando seguramente un atisbo de paz, pero era imposible, allí no había paz.  
El ambiente se cargó empañando el frío cristal de mi exterior, y una tela de vaho se cernía deslizando pequeñas gotas. Y la presencia oscura del contorno de su cuerpo dio paso a La Reina, quien sostenía una copa de cristal en su mano derecha. Andaba con pasos lentos, marcándolos con un sonido para hacerse notar. Miró a su inquilina con la mirada altiva y con su prepotencia rígida se sentó a su lado. Sin hablar, deslizó sus dedos sobre el rostro de su presa, esa presa delicada de pelo castaño. No le costó deshacerse de la prenda de la muchacha, a Reina usaba sus dotes de magia para maquinar todo cuanto deseaba, la desnudo de un plumazo morado.  
No solo ella era presa, yo era presa y torturado tenía que ver los actos más oscuros y depravados de la Reina.  
Un gemido de temor salió de la castaña tras que la Reina la tumbara sobre el camastro en el que estaba. Tratando de evitar no prestar atención, el vaho desaparecía para ver una imagen más clara de aquello.  
Sus ojos se clavaron en mí, esos ojos oscuros, con sus pestañas largas y sus cejas ligeramente arqueadas en una expresión de rabia y lujuria. Sacó su lengua jugando con ella de un lado a otro y bruscamente abrió las piernas de la muchacha.  
" Bella" La Reina pronunció su nombre tras propiciar un lametón en un lugar que tal vez yo no quería ver, y no podía pronunciar.  
Mi cristal se quebraba de dolor de nuevo, como otras tantas noches en las más oscuras torturas de Regina. De nuevo, marcó sus ojos en mi dirección cogiendo la copa que antes había tomado en sus labios y que di por olvidada… y se levantó.  
Se miró en mí detenidamente, acariciando su fatal belleza, con su sutil perfecto parpadeo y beso mis entrañas. Posó sus labios en el frío cristal y sujeto el marco de oro que me sustentaba.  
Sus labios… eternos endemoniados, su beso se deshacía jugando con su lengua sobre mi vidrio, con una mirada lasciva, dejo caer parte de su cuerpo sobre mi, como si me hicera el amor… pero solo me hería.  
Heroica y victoriosa y con su cambio de humor pertinente, me presentó a su víctima. La joven estaba perdida, y se notaba que tenía miedo. Después de su juego, el de la Reina, después de mover ficha ante a pobre Bella, de manera mágica desapareció ante los ojos de la chiquilla y ante mi presencia.

**- Tranquila Bella… no te pasará nada**.- Mi rostro se reflejó lentamente sobre el espejo. Y la chiquilla se acercó curiosa ante mí y me miró.

-**Eres…? ¿**- Su asombro me provocó una ligera sonrisa, pues hace tiempo que no lo hacía.

-** Voy a ayudarte a salir de las garras de la Reina**.

Comenzaba a conocer su corazón, su maldad. La Reina hablaba sola olvidándose de que podía oír. Recitaba en alto como dominar el día y las acciones que tenía cada persona de la guardia, y yo sabía cuando esa guardia estaba baja.

Después de conocer también a Bella, le descubrí como salir de aquella cárcel en la cual la Reina la tenía secuestrada.

-** Pero la Reina me amo con la lengua…**- Dijo dando vueltas en frente mía.  
**- La Reina no puede amar. Solo son actos lascivos.-**

- **¿Porqué?** – Se sentó en el suelo esperando respuestas.- ¿A caso no tiene corazón?

-** Solo es depravada por venganza. No siente ni un mínimo de compasión, a no ser que la siga el juego**.

Cuando la pequeña me iba a responder, de nuevo la presencia de Regina nos hizo callar.

**-Majestad-** Dijo Bella ante mi asombro- **Es un placer poder satisfacer todos sus deseos**- Se arrodilló ante ella subiendo la mirada.  
-** Eso mismo me dijo el espejo. ¿Acaso desea acabar como el? Levántate.**- De manera imperativa, Regina movió su capa moviéndose por el espacio.

**- No quería importunarla alteza. Solo deseo serla de utilidad.**-

La mirada de la Reina se clavó de nuevo en mí.

**-Veo que cierto… artilugio inútil le esta metiendo ideas absurdas en la cabeza-**

Bastó un solo movimiento de su mano para partirme en pedazos y caer sobre el suelo, teniendo en primera plana el tacón de Regina.

**- Que te quede claro querida Bella, no volverá a ver la luz del sol**.-

Dicho esto, Regina se esfumó de nuevo entre la neblina. Pero Bella no era tonta, sabía lo que le había dicho y aun sabiendo que estaba roto, no dudó en repetir los planes que tenía. Burlar a los hombres iba a ser fácil seguro, pues eran necios y absurdos.  
Después de aquello , no supe nada más , pero algo me decía que lo conseguiría...


End file.
